digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukaimon
Tsukaimon is a Mammal Digimon. It is characterized by its big ears. Although it is thought to be a subspecies of Patamon, it has quite the opposite personality of Patamon, and loves brawling. Usually, it acts as a familiar for Devimon and others.[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=M4fxrjxnnH8%3D Digimon Life: Tsukaimon] Attacks *'Evil Spell'This attack retains its original name of "Bad Message" in Digimon World Data Squad, and Digimon World: Next Order, and is named "Purple Fog" in Digimon World Championship. (Bad Message): Makes the opponent cry with insults packed with negative energy. *'Purple Fog' * : Tackles the opponent. *'Friendly Fire': Fires a small fireball. *'Purple Haze': Blows out poisonous smoke. *'Slamming Attack' *'Dark Twister': Attacks with a small typhoon of dark energy. Design Tsukaimon is a small flying creature resembling a with light gold eyes, bat-like wings which could possibly be its ears, and a short, stubby tail. Its underside is a pale white color, while its back and head are purple. Etymologies ;Tukaimon (ツカイモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(Ja:) Likely from the of both and "}}. ;Tsukaimon Name used in American English and some Japanese media. * of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon World Data Squad Tsukaimon is a digivolution in 's and 's galaxies once 5 Virus Busters Digimon have been defeated, as well as having received 1000 damage. For Falcomon, Chuumon must also have been unlocked. Tuskaimon is also a requirement for Keramon (Lalamon), Psychemon (Psychemon), Numemon (Lalamon), and Airdramon (Falcomon). Tsukaimon can also can be fought in Digital Dungeon. Digimon World Appears as a Patamon look-alike wild Digimon that can be fought. It appears in many places including Tropical Jungle, Overdell, Overdell Cemetery, Grey Lord's Mansion, Misty Trees, Foot of Mt.Panorama and Digimon Bridge at night. Digimon World 2 Tsukaimon can digivolve to Bakemon 0-2Dp or Soulmon 3+Dp. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Tsukaimon card is #135 and is a Rookie level Darkness-type card with 630 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Evil Spell": inflicts 240 damage. * "Fluffy Attack": inflicts 200 damage. * "Purple Fog": inflicts 160 damage, and sets the opponent's attack to 0. Its support effect is "Boost own Attack Power +200. & Attack Power are 0." Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize Decode Digimon World: Next Order A Tsukaimon in Bony Resort asks the to collect the three pieces of a list it had lost. After the Hero collects them for Tsukaimon, it rips them up and throws them into the air whilst celebrating. With the Hero confused, Tsuakimon states that it had lied about losing them and had scattered them just to waste the Hero's time because it thought it was really funny. Tsukaimon then gives the Hero an MP Chip. Tsukaimon is a Dark Virus type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Tokomon and Tsumemon can digivolve into Saberdramon, Devimon, Youkomon, and Garurumon (Black). If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon World DS Tsukaimon can digivolve from Pagumon. Digimon Dawn and Dusk Tsukaimon is #68 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Speed-class Dark species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and a weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 101 HP, 125 MP, 71 Attack, 58 Defense, 70 Spirit, 75 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 2 and Flee 1 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Tsukaimon digivolves from Kuramon and can Digivolve to Devidramon or Bakemon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Tsukaimon, your Digimon must be at least level 8. Tsukaimon can DNA Digivolve to IceDevimon with SnowGoburimon, or to Wendigomon with Gizamon. Tsukaimon can be hatched from the Purple Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship Tsukaimon digivolves from Pagumon pass time and can digivolve into Devimon with 6 Battles, Saberdramon with 20 Bird AP, Wizardmon with 20 Darkness AP or Bakemon pass time. Digimon Masters Tsukaimon digivolves to either Devimon or Witchmon. Digimon Heroes! Tsukaimon can digivolve to Holsmon. Notes and references